fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpio (Eclipse)
|english voice=Martha Harms |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Scorpio's normal form see Scorpio. Eclipse Scorpio (スコピーオン Sukōpion), "The Scorpion" (天蠍宮 Tenkatsukyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Scorpio that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Scorpio, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Scorpio takes the appearance of a man with long red hair which ends in the shape of a scorpion's stinger and a white front. His eyes have triangle 'cuts' underneath them that are part of his eyes. Eclipse Scorpio takes the look of a traditional Japanese swordsman, wearing loose black pants and a white top covered in a black half coat with skull symbols on the sides. He also wears a puffy yellow scarf, brown boots and a medallion with Scorpio's symbol hangs from his neck. Personality Eclipse Scorpio has a rather calm and collected persona. It stands to reason that he is also a fan of gambling, and of games in general, as shown when he and Cana settle their score in a game of cards, instead of engaging in a regular brawl. During the aforementioned game, it is shown that he has a weird and abnormal fascination for when unexpected things happen, as well as for when someone is full of themselves. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Scorpio appears with the rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, all with brand new personalities and appearances. They announce that their contract with Lucy is now null and void, to which Lucy disagrees because, according to her, they're relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders. However, not having memories of their time together, they attack Lucy and her companions. Later, in the Celestial Spirit world, the Spirits talk about how the Mages got away, and how they plan to achieve perfect freedom. Scorpio starts his card battle against Cana, pointing out that he is the rules. As his first move, Scorpio places Eclipse Gemini cards on the field, summoning their projection. He then explains their special effect, having the ability to destroy the monster with less than 5000 offensive ability. Due to Cana not having monsters to protect her life points, Scorpio attacks her with Gemini directly.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 209 Continuing their card battle, Scorpio deals damage to Cana after the first turn. Afterwards, Scorpio proceeds to inform his competitor of the rules, which consist of the both of them possessing 4 symbols that each denote a life point. Once a contestant loses all 4 of their lives, they are defeated. Scorpio emphasizes that Cana is down to 3 lives after the damage she received, and once he blows out the other 3 lives, she will be defeated and turned into one of his cards. As the game proceeds, Scorpio applauds Cana for understanding the rules swiftly. After Scorpio expresses his adoration for card games, both competitors play out their turns. During their bout, Scorpio continues to execute exaggerated maneuvers, which baffles Cana. After Cana manages to reduce one of Scorpio's life points, he expresses joy and indulges in the fact that he found a competitor whom had been able to take a life point from him. As their card battle advances, Scorpio manages to execute an exaggerated maneuver, which leads to all of his life points replenishing, leaving his opponent at one final life point.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 210 But he is rendered helpless when Cana calls forth Gildarts. Unable to even scratch her, he is forced to end his turn and defeated handily by the invincible S-Class Mage's attack. Unconscious, he is banished back to the Celestial Spirit World by his opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 Later, Eclipse Ophiuchus reveals that Scorpio being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World is part of her plan to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Scorpio and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Scorpio and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, including Scorpio and the other Eclipse Spirits.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Illusion Magic (幻影魔法 Genei Mahō): Scorpio's Magic Cards, which he uses in his matches, are able to summon living delusions, impersonating his comrades and the companions of any one that uses him, mimicing their overall appearance, personality and apparently even their very Magic and strength. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Scorpio cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain his life force and ultimately kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Equipment Magic Cards: Scorpio, being an expert of the Cards Deck Game, possess a wide collection of Magical cards that he and his opponents use in their games. The cards, when drawn, are able to project illusions of the his comrades. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist